keepers_of_eaglelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Gerald von Ambersond
Gerald von Ambersond is one of three main protagonists of Keepers of Eagleland. Appearance Gerald is a tall, young man with short brown hair and a large, bushy mustache of the same color. He has thick, brown eyebrows; an oval-shaped face with low cheekbones and a smooth, straight nose; and a muscular body. Like Fred, Gerald also has dark circles around his eyes, though they are not as prominent. Outfit(s) Gerald wears a red T-shirt; a black belt with a golden, square-shaped buckle; light beige khaki pants; and a pair of light brown work boots. Equipment Ever since his arm had been infected with a rare virus that necessitated the decision to amputate it from the shoulder down, Gerald has been outfitted with a steel prosthetic arm made by Bush Co. Personality Relationships Family Rachel: Jerry: Augustine: Friends Ruby: Fred: Apple Guy: Everdred: Enemies Wilfred: Deux: Kathleen: Huojin: Tanque: Madame Margot: Chessmaster: History Early Life Munation Arc Ardunt Arc Casinolet Arc Tra'cer Arc Mt. Itoi Arc Mars Arc Magicant Arc After leaving Mars, the group finds themselves attacked by Chessmaster's minions on the way back to Earth. While Ruby and Orange Guy blast through the opposition, Gerald, upon EVE's suggestion, aids them by having the cargo ship fire missiles. Fred joins in by deploying mines. However, the enemy ships manage to blast a hole in the cargo ship, causing it to spiral down towards Earth. Gerald is sucked into space through said hole, but Ruby quickly saves him with Levitation Ω. They both land safely near the abandoned and condemned Snow Wood Boarding House, while Fred, Orange Guy, EVE, and the bus driver crash-land south of them near Jeff Andonuts's house/laboratory. Gerald and Ruby are quickly confronted by Maxwell, a former student of Snow Wood and a Redcoat agent, and he fights them with the intention to kill them. With the aid of Ruby's Levitation and Invisibility powers, Gerald was able to inflict damage on Maxwell's personal ship and melt the latter's Baddest Key Machine, but Maxwell was able to locate Gerald using a heat radar and strike him with missiles. Maxwell is confident he will win, but he underestimates Ruby, who proceeds to teleport inside his ship and force him to surrender with a PSI Blade. Once Maxwell is subdued, both Ruby and Gerald drag him with them as they look for their friends. Ruby and Gerald eventually reunite with said friends, and everyone is invited by Jeff Andonuts himself to stay inside his house/laboratory, with Maxwell being left outside with EVE guarding him. Orange Guy later approaches Gerald, remembering their conversation about Apple Guy on Mars, and tells him to call Apple Guy about his offer. Gerald proceeds to do just that, telling Apple Guy the news through Orange Guy's phone. Apple Guy is elated, but due to living far away in Munation, he would have to be picked up by Orange Guy. After the call ends, Gerald informs a pleased Orange Guy of Apple Guy's answer. But things turn sour when Fred, who had been experiencing hypothermia and painful stomachaches from PK Freeze Ω trying to manifest itself, starts freezing Jeff's house/laboratory uncontrollably. The ice forces everyone out, with Gerald carrying a weakened Fred with him. The Greaser's dire condition worries Gerald greatly, to the point where he pays little attention to his surroundings. As Orange Guy prepares to leave for Munation, he says goodbye to everyone; to Gerald, he commends Gerald's ability to follow orders and "know his place", and offers him a job as hired help for him, Jeff, and/or Apple Guy's potential business should Gerald tire of working in the mines. He suggests to the gang that they take Fred to Saturn Valley so he can warm up using its hot springs, before he leaves on his Orange ship. Abilities Physical capabilities Because of his occupation as a miner, Gerald is physically strong; Wilfred describes him as being "strong as an ox" in the Mars arc. PSI powers PK Overturn: Other skills Driving: Gerald and Fred are the only ones of the group who have a driver's license. However, unlike Fred, who has a better understanding of driving, Gerald's method is "slam your foot down on the gas pedal and go as fast you can", resulting in often very bumpy rides. Gerald's poor driving skills is why Fred is often the designated driver of the group. In the Tra'cer arc, even the suggestion of having Gerald drive as an option was able to wake an exhausted Fred from a short doze, after he drove for three hours straight. Berserker mode: Melee combat: Trivia * Gerald's red shirt originally had stripes, as a call-back to previous MOTHER protagonists who wore striped shirts. However, Mr. Meme quickly forgot about it. Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Protagonists Category:Psychics